The Dukes of Smallville
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Jonathan hides a secret from his wife and son and an accident on the farm brings back lost memories of another life.
1. Chapter one

Title: The Dukes of Smallville  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Very obvious by the title, don't you think? Anyways, Jonathan  
  
Kent has always hidden a secret from his wife and son. When an accident  
  
on the farm brings back memories of a forgotten life, Jonathan must try  
  
and find out what happened twenty years ago and rediscover who he was.  
  
Season: Middle of season one.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. If I did, I'd have Chloe and a certain  
  
orange Dodge Charger. Ain't gonna happen but that don't mean I can't  
  
dream...  
  
Author's notes: There aren't very many DOH/Smallville crossovers out  
  
there (actually, only one that I've managed to find.) So I decided to  
  
write one of my own. I hope that you all enjoy this story.  
  
'Indicates individual thoughts.'  
  
And now, on with the show!!!  
  
Jonathan Kent whistled to himself as he tightened up the last few bolts  
  
on the bottom of the tractor. Just yesterday he'd gotten it stuck out  
  
in the back field. While trying to drive it out he managed to burn up  
  
the clutch in the process. And since Clark wasn't there to help, he'd  
  
gone to his neighbor who managed to get one of his tractors over and  
  
pull Jonathan's out. When Clark finally made it in that night his  
  
father apprised him of the situation and that the next day they would  
  
began repairs.  
  
"Well, that should do it," Jonathan commented to no one in particular.  
  
He pulled himself out from underneath the farm implement and headed  
  
over to the driver's side door. Pulling himself into the cab he fired  
  
up the John Deere's old diesel motor. A thick cloud of black smoke  
  
bellowed out of the exhaust as the motor came alive.  
  
Jonathan pressed on the clutch pedal and placed the tractor into first.  
  
Easing off of it, the tractor lunged forward. Pleased, Jonathan shifted  
  
into reverse. The tractor obediently backed up. 'The new clutch seems  
  
to work fine,' Jonathan thought. Satisfied with the results, he shut  
  
off the tractor and headed for the house.  
  
Coming through the screen door, he washed his hands at the kitchen  
  
sink, before pouring himself a glass of lemonade. He'd hoped that Clark  
  
would've stayed around to help him, but something had come up at the  
  
Torch and he had to leave. Martha had gone to town to shop for  
  
groceries, leaving Jonathan to do the job by himself. Still, he was  
  
happy that he managed to get the job done without his son lifting the  
  
tractor for him, although he admitted subconsciously that it would've  
  
really helped out.  
  
Finishing off the last of the lemonade he headed back outside. Jonathan  
  
heard the sound of a car pulling up and looked out across the Kansas  
  
landscape. Sure enough, Martha was just now pulling up to the Kent's  
  
farmhouse. She got out of the car, and seeing her husband, she smiled.  
  
He returned it with one of his own and made his way over to her.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she'd spotted her husband of twenty years  
  
heading over to her. Assuming that he was going to help with the  
  
groceries she went back to unloading the car.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
In a split second Martha found herself being picked up off the ground  
  
and being twirled through the air. "Jonathan, ah! Put me down!" she  
  
squealed. Jonathan laughed as he sat her back down.  
  
Jonathan was still laughing at his wife. She placed both of her arms  
  
across her chest in a defensive stance. "Just what was that for?" she  
  
asked, trying not to laugh in the process. Finally she couldn't hold it  
  
in anymore and broke out into a mad fit of giggles. When they both  
  
finally quit laughing, Jonathan placed both of his arms around her,  
  
pulling her into his embrace.  
  
"I love you, Martha Kent," Jonathan told her, before kissing her on the  
  
lips.  
  
When they parted, Martha asked, "Ok, so why are you in such a playful  
  
mood?"  
  
Jonathon smiled. "I'm just the luckiest guy in the world," he told her.  
  
"I have a wonderful son and a beautiful wife."  
  
Martha blushed. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve such  
  
attention but then again she wasn't complaining either. "Well, if  
  
you're done with this," she said, rubbing his back a little and kissing  
  
him, "you can help your beautiful wife carry in the groceries."  
  
"Of course," Jonathon replied, as the two spilt apart. He reached into  
  
the car and lifted out some bags. Taking one more look at Martha he  
  
walked into the house.  
  
That night the three Kents had just finished supper when Jonathon  
  
remembered something he needed to do out in the barn. Clark offered his  
  
help but Jonathon told him he'd be fine by himself. After he headed off  
  
to the barn Martha decided to go see him. Putting the last of the  
  
dishes in the cupboard she left the house.  
  
The Septemeber air was a little cool but it didn't faze Martha one bit.  
  
She was still in shock of her husband's demeanor earlier in the day.  
  
Her thoughts were broken when she heard a large crash coming from the  
  
barn. Martha hurried her pace, hoping that nothing had happened to her  
  
husband.  
  
Entering the barn she found Jonathon on the ground, unconscious, with a  
  
small pool of blood encompassing the area around his head. Martha  
  
screamed. "Clark! Get down here! It's Jonathon, someting's happened to  
  
him!!" No sooner than she'd finshed her sentence, the alien farmboy  
  
showed up.  
  
Clark gasped when he saw his father. Jonathon was on the ground, blood  
  
all around him, with one of the family's acetelyene tanks sitting about  
  
a foot away. 'It must've fallen on him,' Clark thought. Martha was  
  
still crying hysterically. Clark turned to his mother. "I'm going to go  
  
call an ambulance. Will you stay with him?"  
  
Martha managed to nod her head in response. It was all Clark needed as  
  
he supersped out of the barn to the house.  
  
The two Kents sat in the waiting room of Smallville Medical Center.  
  
Martha had stopped crying and now had her head leaned against Clark's  
  
shoulder. Her red puffy cheeks were still evident but no one said  
  
anything.  
  
Clark had his arm wrapped protectively around his mother. He had to  
  
wonder why this had happened. Why? Why did it have to happen to his  
  
father? He was angry that he hadn't been there to protect his father  
  
but shoved those thoughts to the side. Right now he needed to be there  
  
for his mother.  
  
Doctor Garner walked out of the ICU and spotted the Kents. An older  
  
man, in his mid seventy's who was slightly balding, he'd been watching  
  
over Jonathon for several years now. 'Just part of what Hiram asked me  
  
to do,' he thought. Stopping at the nurses's office to pick up a  
  
clipboard he headed for the boy and his mother.  
  
"Martha, Clark, it's nice to see you again," Doctor Garner said as he  
  
stopped in front of the two. "I just wish it was under better  
  
circumstances."  
  
"As do we, doctor," Martha replied.  
  
"Doctor Garner, how's my dad?" a concerned Clark asked.  
  
Doctor Garner smiled. "Well, he was and still is unconscious, but he's  
  
lucky. He suffered mild trauma to the left side of his brain." He  
  
paused for a second as he went over his notes. "He may suffer some mild  
  
amnesia but we expect him to make a full recovery."  
  
Martha began crying again. The news was bittersweet to her. Knowing  
  
that her husband would be ok was one thing but to know that he may lose  
  
some parts of his life? That was more than enough to bring her into  
  
sobs.  
  
Clark did the best he could to comfort his mother. "Dr. Garner, can we  
  
see him?"  
  
The doctor smiled again. "Of course. If you'll follow me I'll show you  
  
to his room."  
  
Clark nodded as he urged his mother's protesting form to follow him.  
  
She finally gave in and the two headed for Jonathon's room.  
  
Dr. Garner left the two Kents alone. He told them that he would be just  
  
outside if they needed anything as he shut the door.  
  
"Oh, Jonathon," Martha said as she took the seat next to him. Taking  
  
his hand, she held it in hers. "My god, Clark, I can't believe this."  
  
She broke off again as she began to cry. Clark protectively wrapped his  
  
arms around his mother. The two were like this until they heard some  
  
mumbling noises coming from the bed. Looking up, they were suprised to  
  
see Jonathon Kent's eyes open.  
  
"Martha, Clark, what are you doing here?" his raspy voice asked. As he  
  
woke up he didn't notice that he was in a hospital. He believed that he  
  
was still in the barn working but seeing his son and wife next him he  
  
began to rethink that. He quickly looked at his surroundings. He  
  
noticed that he was in a hospital room and that he was in a bed.  
  
"Oh, Jonathan!" Martha quickly jumped out of the chair and lightly  
  
hugged her husband.  
  
"Dad!" Clark ran to the other side of the bed and joined his mother in  
  
the hug. When they finally let go and stood back he looked at them with  
  
an amused look on his face. "Well, I really appreciate the attention,  
  
but can I ask a question? What am I doing in a hospital?"  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that," Dr. Garner answered as he walked into the  
  
room. "Minor trauma to the head," he said, pointing to the bandages on  
  
Jonathon's head. Jonathon lightly rubbed the area before pulling his  
  
hand back, wincing in pain.  
  
"How exactly did I get minor trauma to the head?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"Well dad," Clark replied. "When we found you there was an acetelyene  
  
tank close by. I figure that it fell on you some way or another."  
  
Jonathon nodded. He seemed to remember something about a tank that was  
  
hanging from the wall and wasn't secure. He'd planned on doing  
  
something about it put kept putting it off until it was too late.  
  
"So, when do I get to leave here?" Jonathon asked Dr. Garner.  
  
"Well, if everything looks good, tomorrow," the doctor replied.  
  
Jonathon nodded as Dr. Garner slipped back out of the room, leaving the  
  
family to have time to itself.  
  
The next day things were looking much better. Jonathon was discharged  
  
from the hospital and the Kents went home. That night, the family  
  
enjoyed a quiet dinner. Clark did all of his chores plus his father's  
  
work. The doctor had told Jonathon to take it easy for the next few  
  
days. Though he was stubborn about it he promised his wife that he  
  
would try and make an effort.  
  
Just before going to bed for the night Jonathon hugged his son and his  
  
wife. "I'm lucky to have you two," he told them. Martha and Clark tried  
  
to hold in their tears but were unsuccessful. Together, the family made  
  
there way up to their respective bedrooms for a much needed rest.  
  
Martha woke during the night to find Jonathon screaming out. He seemed  
  
to be having a dream but she wasn't sure what was happening. He called  
  
out for someone named "Uncle Jessie" and "Luke". There were two other  
  
people that he named. They were "Daisy" and "Cooter." He then went onto  
  
mumble something about "The General" and "General Lee." Clark, hearing  
  
his father, ran towards his parent's room.  
  
Clark opened the door to find his mother standing next to the bed with  
  
his father thrashing around in it and mumbling random words. The two  
  
looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Martha decided to try and  
  
wake Jonathon up.  
  
"Jonathon! Honey, please wake up." she gently nudged him. Jonathon's  
  
eyes fluttered open. He turned to look at the woman next to him.  
  
"Daisy?" his slurred voice asked. He then noticed a dark haired boy  
  
standing at the foot of the bed. "Luke?" he asked, his voice much more  
  
understandable this time.  
  
Clark looked at his mother then back to his father. "No dad, it's me,  
  
Clark."  
  
Jonathon's eyes went wide. "Clark? Clark who? I don't know any Clarks."  
  
Martha was horrified. What had this accident done to her husband? How  
  
could he not know his own son? "Jonathon, sweety. Don't you recognize  
  
Clark?" she asked, pointing to him.  
  
Jonathon glanced over to the boy then back to Martha. "Sorry darlin'  
  
but I don't." For some reason, his accent sounded much deeper,  
  
something that bewildered the other two. "And by the way, my name's Bo.  
  
Bo Duke."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter two

Chp 2 of the Dukes of Smallville.  
  
(Author's notes: Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far! I really  
  
loved the idea for this story and I hope that everyone else does too.  
  
Glances at Dukegirl. Also, I'd like to take a minute to thank my  
  
beta, DuMont, for all the great work she does on my stories.  
  
Also, some of what happened to the characters from the Dukes of Hazzard  
  
after the series I lifted from the first reunion move that was done  
  
back in 1998.)  
  
Now, back to the story!  
  
The man who called himself Bo Duke glanced around the house. Nothing  
  
seemed familiar to him. In fact, he had no idea where he was or why he  
  
was now in a living room with a red-headed woman and a much darker  
  
headed teenage boy who, oddly enough, both reminded him of his cousins  
  
Daisy and Luke.  
  
"So, you mind runnin' that by me again?" Bo asked for the third time  
  
as he drank from his coffee cup.  
  
Clark let out a groan. With his father suffering from what Dr. Garner  
  
described as some sort of amnesia it was hard for Clark to try and tell  
  
him who he really was. "Ok, your real name is Jonathan Kent. You've  
  
lived here in Smallville all your life. You married my mother, Martha  
  
Kent, twenty years ago and then adopted me about thirteen, right after  
  
the meteor shower that hit Smallville." Jonathan nodded as he  
  
re-digested the information. Clark and Martha had both decided to leave  
  
out the part of Clark being found after the shower and the spaceship.  
  
It was hard enough on him as it was trying to cope with being in  
  
Smallville, Kansas and no idea of how he got there.  
  
Martha herself was still trying to figure out what had happened to her  
  
husband. For some unknown reason he'd woken up in the middle of the  
  
night claiming to be someone else; not the Jonathan Kent she knew and  
  
loved but someone named Bo Duke who claimed to be from a place called  
  
Hazzard, Georgia. His accent was noticeably stronger and the way that  
  
he carried himself when he walked was a lot different. When he walked  
  
he seemed more full of himself, much younger, a happy-go-lucky type,  
  
perhaps.  
  
Dr. Garner managed to make it to the farm around seven in the morning  
  
the following day. A long night at the hospital prevented him from  
  
coming any sooner.  
  
"So Jonathan, can you tell me what happened last night?" Dr. Garner  
  
asked Jonathan/Bo as he sat in the dining room chair next to him. On  
  
the other side sat Martha and Clark. Both were extremely worried about  
  
their husband and father.  
  
"For the last time will you please stop callin' me Jonathan?" Bo  
  
asked  
  
angrily.  
  
Dr. Garner let out a sigh. "Fine then, Bo," he replied, putting extra  
  
emphasis on the name Bo. "What's the last thing you remember doing?"  
  
Bo racked his brain for a few minutes trying to think. Images and  
  
thoughts would race to him. Some were clearer than others. Finally he  
  
managed to find one. "I don't know all of the details," Bo replied. "I  
  
remember coming into Kansas right around 3 in the morning or so. I'd  
  
been driving all night and hadn't found a place to bed down at till I  
  
came to some place called Smallville." Bo stopped for a second, trying  
  
to remember more. "That's all, there's nothing more. It's all blank."  
  
Dr. Garner, who'd been taking notes, set down his notepad and glasses.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Bo," he replied, making sure not to say  
  
Jonathan. "But from what you're describing and from what I've gathered  
  
so far I'd say you're suffering from some kind reverse amnesia." (A/N:  
  
Don't know if such a thing exists but it does in this story.)  
  
The three looked at the doctor, shock written across their faces.  
  
"Reverse amnesia?" Martha asked. "Are you saying that Jona-...er, Bo,  
  
could be remembering things that have been locked away?"  
  
"It would seem that way," Dr. Garner replied. "Bo, can you remember  
  
anything else? Anything that might help us out with this mystery?"  
  
Bo began to try to remember when an image came to mind. "There was, a  
  
fight, I think. Between me and my uncle and my cousins." Bo stopped as  
  
the memory became clearer. "I was wantin' to leave the home after  
  
something really important ended for me and they were against it. I  
  
finally just packed up and left..." Bo trailed off as the image faded  
  
from his mind.  
  
"Da-....Bo, do you remember what the important event was?" a curious  
  
Clark asked.  
  
"No, son, I don't," Bo replied. The other's looked at him in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked them. "I just called him son and....." Bo trailed off  
  
again.  
  
Dr. Garner looked at Bo again. "Hm, this is interesting. It may be  
  
possible that Jonathan's memories are trying to resurface." He looked  
  
through his briefcase. "Here, Bo. Here's one of my cards. If you think  
  
of anything that might be relevant then please don't hesitate to call  
  
me."  
  
Bo took the card from the doctor. "Thanks, doc," he replied as he  
  
pocketed it. Dr. Garner politely took his leave from the Kent's  
  
household and headed for his car and back to the hospital. Something  
  
important was happening with Jonathan and he wasn't sure exactly what  
  
it was. 'It may have to do with that old trunk that Hiram gave me to  
  
watch over. When the time's right I'll take it back to him,' Dr. Garner  
  
thought.  
  
For the next few days things around the Kent farm were slowly getting  
  
back to normal. Well, as normal as could be with an amnesiac father and  
  
husband walking around the place.  
  
Bo had taken it to himself to at least try and help around the farm.  
  
His head injury was non longer a concern and he did a little work  
  
around the farm to try and make ends meet. He still wondered how he'd  
  
ended up in Smallville on a farm with this woman and her son. They were  
  
complete strangers to him.  
  
Bo glanced over the wedding photo's that accompanied the living room  
  
wall. In them were he, no, Jonathan, and his wife. They were happy in  
  
the photos. Others showed Clark as youngster running around the farm, a  
  
big smile on his face. Bo wanted to remember so badly what had happened  
  
with him that it was tearing him apart inside.  
  
As Bo turned to leave the room he was suddenly hit with another  
  
memory. This one was vibrant; he managed to piece together almost all  
  
of it.  
  
Flashback  
  
Bo had been driving for several hours when he'd finally made it to a  
  
small town called Smallville, ironically enough. He'd just rounded a  
  
turn when one of his back tires blew out throwing the car into a spin.  
  
Bo tried to regain control of the vehicle but was unable to do so. The  
  
last thing Bo remembered was the car slamming head first into a tree  
  
before he blacked out...  
  
End flashback  
  
By the time the entire memory had played itself out Bo was sitting on  
  
the couch. Had this been it? Had he remembered something that caused  
  
him to become Jonathan Kent? Bo wasn't sure. Normally confident, now Bo  
  
was afraid. He remembered what the doctor had said. Digging through his  
  
pocket he found the card that Dr. Garner had given him. Not knowing  
  
what else to do he picked up the phone and began dialing.  
  
Dr. Garner was more than a little surprised when he received a call  
  
from the man claiming to be Bo Duke. Bo relayed his memories to the  
  
doctor over the phone and asked that he come over to talk some more.  
  
The doctor agreed. Once off the phone he let out a sigh.  
  
Getting up from his desk he went around to a closet that sat directly  
  
behind it. Opening the door he looked down at the trunk that was  
  
covered in more than twenty year's worth of dust.  
  
"It's time," he said to no one as he picked up the trunk and headed  
  
for his car.  
  
After reaching the farm Dr. Garner listened to Bo as he explained his  
  
memories to him. A patient Clark and Martha listened from the living  
  
room couch. After he was done Dr. Garner headed outside and came back  
  
in producing a rather large trunk.  
  
"What's that for?" Bo asked as the doctor set it down.  
  
"Well it's a little something that Hiram left for me to watch over,"  
  
Dr. Garner paused. "in case something like this ever happened."  
  
"Something like this?!" Bo asked angrily. "What the hell are you  
  
talking about?"  
  
"Well Bo, Jonathan Kent wasn't always Jonathan Kent," the doctor told  
  
him. "In fact, we weren't even sure who he was, until today." The  
  
doctor searched through his coat pockets and pulled out a skeleton key.  
  
"Bo, a man by the name of Hiram Kent found you around 1978 out on  
  
Highway 21 sometime very early in the morning. Your car hit a tree and  
  
you were out cold. Well Hiram headed back to his place and called me  
  
and we headed over there. Well, after you regained consciousness in the  
  
hospital you had no memory of who you were. We didn't either because  
  
there wasn't any driver's license's found or any other forms of  
  
identification." Dr. Garner paused to hand Bo the key. "The only thing  
  
that you did have in the car was this old trunk but we never figured on  
  
opening it. Hiram wasn't sure about telling you either even though I  
  
was." Dr. Garner let out a sigh. "Hiram eventually took charge of you  
  
after you were discharged. You were wanting a name really bad so he and  
  
his wife called you Jonathan Kent."  
  
Bo looked at the key then back to the doctor. "Um thanks. If I need  
  
anything else I'll give you a call." Dr. Garner nodded as he made his  
  
way back out the door.  
  
The two men and one woman still left in the house looked at trunk. Bo  
  
looked down at the key then slowly put it into the lock. The lock  
  
seemed rusted a little but Bo managed to get it to turn. The lock  
  
flipped open and Bo pulled it aside. Taking in a deep breath he opened  
  
it up.  
  
The inside of the trunk was amazingly clean compared to the outside.  
  
Inside it Bo found pictures of several people who he knew right off the  
  
bat. Picking up a picture of an older looking man with a white beard  
  
and overalls on. "Uncle Jessie." Bo said, silently. He sat it down and  
  
picked up another. On it were a much younger Bo and his cousins Daisy  
  
and Luke and their best friend, Cooter Davenport. All four of them were  
  
leaning against an orange looking stock car with a huge '01' on the  
  
side of it. Bo smile as the memory of the day the picture was taken  
  
emerged from his mind.  
  
As Bo pulled things out of the trunk, looked at them and set them  
  
aside, Martha glanced over towards them. Bo caught her looking. "It's  
  
okay, you can see them," he told her as he handed her some of the  
  
pictures.  
  
Martha sat back on the couch with Clark next to her. The two looked  
  
over the pictures that Bo had provided. The two were amazed at what  
  
they saw. Apparently, Bo had a family and a life back from where he  
  
came from. "Bo, where exactly did you come from?" Martha asked out of  
  
curiosity.  
  
Bo thought for a second. "Hazzard, Georgia." He was still looking  
  
through some of his things when another memory surfaced.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Look Uncle Jessie, I'm leavin' and that's that!" an angry Bo Duke  
  
yelled at his uncle. He threw the last of his things in a old trunk  
  
that occupied the room he and his cousin Luke shared. He walked out the  
  
door of the house and out to the old car that he'd purchased just a few  
  
days prior. Placing the trunk inside the car he slammed the trunk lid  
  
down and pulled out the key.  
  
"Bo, what the hell's gotten into you?!" Luke yelled at his cousin.  
  
"The farm's in trouble right now and your planning to leave! Don't your  
  
realize what'll happen if you go? Boss Hogg will be able to get this  
  
property in no time at all if we don't make a good profit in the next  
  
few months!"  
  
"Luke, I'm sorry. I really am. Our probation's over now. We can go  
  
wherever, do whatever we please!" Bo turned to get in the car but was  
  
stopped by his other cousin, Daisy.  
  
"Bo, don't go," she told him. Bo looked at his cousin as she tried to  
  
keep him from leaving.  
  
"Move," he told her. The tone in his voice was icy with no feeling  
  
whatsoever. Daisy tried not to cry but it was impossible. She complied  
  
, moving away from the car door and back towards Luke, who put his arms  
  
around her. Bo got into the car and fired up the engine. Revving the  
  
motor he slammed the gear shifter into gear as the car spun it's tires  
  
over in the dirt and pulled away from the house. He stopped momentarily  
  
to see three looming figures in his rearview mirror; watching him,  
  
wanting him to change his mind. To stay.  
  
But Bo wouldn't have it.  
  
He wanted to do more with his life than just stay on a farm in  
  
Hazzard, Georgia.  
  
Bo slammed the car's gas to the ground as it pulled out of the Duke's  
  
drive and headed to Atlanta.  
  
End flashback  
  
Bo hadn't realized by now the tears that were coming down his cheeks.  
  
The memory had surfaced, painfully, and forced an unknown feeling of  
  
guilt on him.  
  
"Bo?" Bo was shaken from his thoughts as Martha gently shook his  
  
shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. "I think I'm gonna get some air." He set  
  
some of the pictures down. "I'll be right back."  
  
The two watched with concern as Bo walked outside of the house. "Mom,  
  
I'm worried," Clark told his mother. "What if Bo...er, Dad, never gets  
  
his memories back? What are we going to do?"  
  
Martha placed a reassuring hand in Clark's. "I don't know sweetie.  
  
But  
  
we need to try and help out Bo as much as we can. He's just found out a  
  
bunch of information he didn't even knew existed and apparently he's  
  
remembering a lot too..." she was cut off when they heard Bo outside  
  
screaming loudly. Martha and Clark rushed outside to see what was  
  
happening.  
  
Bo was on the front porch clutching his head with both of his hands and  
  
muttering incoherently. He was also shaking. "Oh god, not again."  
  
Martha mouthed silently. She and Clark rushed to him. Just as they were  
  
about to get down to where he was, Bo shot up. The two stopped, unsure  
  
of what to do.  
  
Bo looked around. Something was happening to him. What was it though?  
  
Flashback  
  
He remembered the first time he met Hiram Kent.  
  
He remembered Hiram getting ill and him telling Jonathan that the farm  
  
was his. Jonathan promised to take care of it and look after it.  
  
He remembered meeting a redheaded woman from Metropolis and then  
  
later  
  
marrying her.  
  
He remembered the day of the meteor shower finding a young boy out in  
  
the middle of a field with a spaceship.  
  
He then remembered the boy's abilities and the boy, named Clark, and  
  
how special he was.  
  
He remembered all the happiness Clark and Martha had brought to him.  
  
End flashback  
  
"Bo?" a worried Clark asked the man as he just stood there. Bo  
  
finally  
  
turned around and looked at his son and wife.  
  
His son and wife.  
  
For the first time since the accident, Bo felt complete.  
  
"No, not Bo," he told them. "Jonathan." The two looked at him with  
  
shock written across their faces. Jonathan held his arms out to them as  
  
the three embraced in a hug.  
  
Once they had finally broken apart Jonathan led his wife and son back  
  
into the house. "I don't know what happened." he told them as they sat  
  
down in the living room. "I went out to get some air and all the sudden  
  
I started remembering things." He paused for a second. "Well, things  
  
about Jonathan, anyways."  
  
The two other Kents nodded in agreement. Then Clark asked. "Dad, do  
  
you know why you left Hazzard in the first place?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Jonathan replied. "My Uncle Jessie's farm had  
  
fallen on hard times. I'd been wanting to leave for such a long time  
  
but couldn't because Luke and I were on probation..."  
  
"Probation!" Martha exclaimed. Jonathan looked at her. "Sorry."  
  
Jonathan smiled at her. "Nah, it's okay, Martha darlin'." She gave him  
  
a funny look when he called her "darlin.'" "The reason we were on  
  
probation was that we were caught runnin' shine by the revenuers'."  
  
"Shine?" Clark asked, not quite catching on to what had been said.  
  
"Yeah, shine, as in moonshine." The two gave him a funny look. "What?  
  
That's how we made a livin' by runnin' whiskey." He paused for a  
  
second. "Well, after Luke and I was caught, Uncle Jessie made an  
  
agreement with the government. He gave up some land and his word that  
  
we'd never make the stuff again and the two of us was given probation."  
  
Jonathan let out a sigh. "Well, after it ended I wanted to leave and go  
  
out and see the world. Like I said before the farm was in trouble and  
  
they needed my help but I wouldn't have it. I packed my stuff and left,  
  
simple as that."  
  
The two other Kents looked at Jonathan as he let out a yawn. "I guess  
  
I'm a little worn out after what's happened today." He then looked over  
  
to the clock on the wall. "Clark, it's 10:30, way past your bedtime."  
  
Clark rolled his eyes. "I know, dad," he mumbled. The three got up  
  
from where they were sitting and hugged again. "I'll see you in the  
  
morning, son."  
  
"Ok, dad." Clark turned towards the stairs and stopped. "By the way,  
  
dad."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's nice to have you back." Clark told him as he supersped up the  
  
stairs.  
  
Jonathan looked over to his wife seductively and wagged his eyebrows.  
  
"You know, I've got my memory back." he said as he wrapped his arms  
  
around her. "Clark's gone to bed and I'm feeling much better." He  
  
brought Martha closer to him. "What do you say, Mrs. Kent?"  
  
Martha tried not to giggle but it was hopeless. The Kent charm was in  
  
overdrive and to be honest, Jonathan looked extremely good tonight. "I  
  
don't know, Mr. Kent. You've just been through a traumatic experience.  
  
Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
Jonathan brought himself closer to Martha. "You better believe it,  
  
darlin.'" Martha shivered when he said it. She looked at her husband,  
  
then took his hand and led him up the stairs.  
  
(Anyway, there's chapter two. In the next one we'll be seeing the Dukes  
  
and Cooter, plus the General Lee!! Stay tuned!) 


	3. Chapter three

The Dukes of Smallville.  
  
Chapter three.  
  
The next day proved to be more fruitful for Jonathan. He and Clark managed to get the hay on the back field baled and part of the fence replaced. Thanks to his old memories reintegrating into his mind, Jonathan was able to function much better on the farm without any real bad flashbacks.  
  
Jonathan and Clark sat on the porch and watched the sun as it sat. Jonathan however spent most of his time recounting to Clark tales of when he was back in Hazzard with his cousins Luke and Daisy, Cooter, and Uncle Jessie.   
  
The young man ate everything up as Jonathan excitedly told him about when he and Luke were on the NASCAR circuit. To prove it, Jonathan searched through the old trunk and found some posters of him and Luke advertising for one of their old sponsors. Clark just about passed out when he found out the news. His father, a former NASCAR driver? Incredible.  
  
There were a few things that Jonathan wondered about, though. Would he ever see his cousins or his best friend again? It was something that he was beginning to wonder about as the days went by. He wondered where they were now and what they were doing. He was still wondering that when he suddenly had an idea and went to find Clark.  
  
"Clark!" the older man yelled to his adopted son. Clark heard his father and barreled out of the barn loft for him.   
  
"Yeah dad?" Clark asked as he exited the barn.  
  
"Clark, I've got something that I want to run by you." Jonathan started. "I was just thinking about those internet searches that people do for their relatives sometimes. Do you think that we could do something like that for me?"   
  
Clark thought for a second. "Yeah, I think that we could. In fact, we could go to Chloe at the Torch. She's got access to a computer and could probably find out something for us."   
  
"Excellent." Jonathan commented. He quickly grabbed his coat. Clark hastily grabbed his and followed his dad out to the truck as the two men rushed off for Smallville High.  
  
Chloe was working on another FotW article when the door of the Torch blasted opened. In came Jonathan Kent followed by Clark. "Mr. Kent, Clark. This is an unexpected surprise." Chloe said. Closing out the article she got up. "What can I do for you two?"   
  
"Hey Chloe," Clark greeted his friend.   
  
"Hi Chloe." Jonathan told her. Chloe noted some sort of change in Jonathan Kent. Possibly his accent? She wasn't all together sure but something was definitely different about him.  
  
"Chloe, I need your help with something." Jonathan told her. "I need to find out some information about some family and friends of mine. Clark told me that you might be able to find something on the computer. Can you help me out?"  
  
"Sure." Chloe replied. "I just need some information on them. Like who they are, where they are now, things like that."   
  
"Ok," Jonathan replied. He grabbed a notebook from a desk and ripped out some paper and began to writing down the information before handing it to Chloe. "Ok, so you need to find something on one Daisy Duke, Luke Duke, Jessie Duke, and Cooter Davenport, right?"   
  
"Right." Jonathan replied. Chloe nodded and sat back down at the computer. "Mr. Kent, I don't mean to pry, but I've never knew the Kent's were related to anybody named Duke around in Smallville or Lowell County."   
  
"Well, were not." Jonathan told her. "They're from a place called Hazzard, Georgia."   
  
"Ok. Well Mr. Kent, Clark, as soon as I have anything I'll give you a call." She turned back to the computer. "See you all later."   
  
"Bye Chloe." Clark said as he exited the Torch.   
  
"See yah later, Chloe." Jonathan told the blonde reporter as he followed Clark out. 'Yeah, something's definitely about Jonathan Kent. His accent sounded a little, different.' Chloe thought. And with that she went to looking for the people.   
  
Jonathan and Clark were heading out of town in the pickup when Jonathan suddenly pulled into Nell Potter's flower shop. "Dad, what are we doing here?" Clark asked as his father shut the truck off.   
  
"Son, I'll just be in here a second. I want to get your mother something." Jonathan replied, exiting the vehicle. Clark was content to stay in the truck till he saw Lana inside the flower shop talking to her aunt. He hadn't seen her in a while and wanted to talk to her a little. Gathering up his courage he opened the truck door and headed inside the flower shop too.  
  
Nell Potter was busy trimming some thorns from a rose when she heard the door jingle. "Just a second!" she called out.   
  
"That's ok, Nell. Take your time." came a masculine voice. Nell immediately recognized it as Jonathan Kent's. Nell hurriedly finished up what she was doing and headed up towards the front.  
  
"Hi Jonathan." Nell purred as she came into the main room. "It's been a while since you were here last." She pulled out a stool and sat in it. "What can I do for you?"   
  
"Howdy Nell." Jonathan said. "I wanna pick up some flowers for Martha." Nell cringed when she heard Martha's name but then noticed something else. Was Jonathan's accent, deeper, for some reason?  
  
While Nell and Jonathan talked Clark casually made his way over to Lana. "Hi Lana."   
  
"Oh, hi, Clark, isn't it?" she asked as she began putting together some orders.   
  
"Um, yeah." Clark responded. He knew that he wasn't the most popular person at Smallville High like Whitney Fordman but that his was laughable. How could she not know who he was? They only grew up a few miles from each other. Clark glanced over to his father who'd jus collected some flowers from Nell and was heading back out to the truck. "I'll, uh, see you later, Lana."  
  
"Ok, that's nice. I'll see you later." Lana replied absent minded as she tended to something else.   
  
Clark walked out the flower shop. "God, she's a total airhead."  
  
Within two days of dropping off the information to Chloe the Kents were surprised to see the blonde reporter walking up their driveway. "Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, it's nice to see you."   
  
"Chloe, sweety, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Kent asked her as Chloe stopped at the front porch.   
  
"Mrs. Kent, I'm fine." Chloe said as she sat down on the steps. "A little exhausted but otherwise fine. My car quit on me about a mile from your place and I've been walking over here since then."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Mrs. Kent said. "Why don't you come inside?"   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Kent." Chloe replied. She grabbed her things and headed inside the house.   
  
Once inside Chloe sat down at one of the dining room chairs with Jonathan and Martha on the other side. "Where's Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Oh I think he's still in the loft. I'll go get him." Mrs. Kent said as she rose from the chair and headed out towards the barn. Moments later she returned with Clark in tow.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Clark said as he pulled out a chair next to her.  
  
"Hi, Clark." Chloe replied as Clark sat next to her. No one but Jonathan caught the look on Chloe's face and he grinned at what he saw.  
  
Chloe Sullivan liked his son and Clark was completely oblivious to it!   
  
"Mr. Kent, I was able to dig up some information about those family members of yours." Chloe told him as she dug through her purse producing some crumpled up papers. "Here you go." She handed the mess of papers to him.  
  
Jonathan eagerly took the papers from Chloe. Each one contained some information about the people that he hadn't seen in over twenty years.   
  
"Daisy Duke." Jonathan read silently to himself. "Graduated from Duke University with a degree in Biology." (A/N: I'm going on what I remember from the first reunion movie so I don't know how close to it I'll be.) Jonathan smiled. He never figured that Daisy would've ever left the Boar's Nest and became a scientist but here was the proof, right in his face.  
  
Jonathan placed the picture down and picked up another. "Luke." he read again. "Smoke jumper." 'Figures, he was a paratrooper in the war that he'd do something like that.' Jonathan thought.   
  
The next paper to be picked up was of Cooter Davenport. 'Crazy C.' Jonathan thought. 'Let's see what you've been up to all these years.' Jonathan began reading over the paper. 'A U.S. Senator? You gotta be kiddin me!' Jonathan couldn't believe that his old friend, Cooter Davenport, a United States senator. 'Will wonders never cease.'   
  
The last paper that he looked proved to be the worst. 'Uncle Jessie.' Jonathan couldn't believe what he was reading. 'Died in 1985 due to cancer.' Jonathan let out a heavy sigh. This wasn't what he'd expect when Chloe brought the information over.  
  
Jonathan sat the paper's down and headed out the door. "I need to get some air for a little bit." he announced.   
  
Martha frowned. What was so bad that made him go outside all the sudden? She grabbed the last paper he had and read over. She understood why he wanted to get out so badly. She remembered Jonathan talking about Uncle Jessie and how he seemed like a really important person in her husband's life. She felt that she needed to comfort him so she quietly slipped outside leaving Clark and Chloe inside.  
  
"Jonathan, sweety," Martha called out to her husband. When she found him, he was silently crying. "Jonathan, are you ok?"   
  
"Martha, do I look like I'm ok?" Jonathan asked, tears coming down his face. "Uncle Jessie's gone." He looked away from her. "And I never got a chance to say I'm sorry."   
  
Martha placed her hand around her husband. "Jonathan, we both that he's in a better place right now. I think that he's also forgiven you."   
  
Jonathan sniffled. "Maybe your right."   
  
Martha smiled. "Of course I'm right. Come on husband let's go back inside." Jonathan nodded and took his wife's hand as she lead him back into the house.  
  
Jonathan picked up the papers off the table and neatly piled them up. It was about that time that he noticed a phone number on one of them. Sorting them out a little better he noticed that the number was for Cooter.   
  
Jonathan realized he needed to make a phone call.   
  
Jonathan grabbed the nearest phone and frantically began punching in numbers. He only hoped that Cooter would be there.   
  
****

**WASHINGTON D.C.  
**

Cooter Davenport sat at his desk going over paper work. It was already past five but he still had some things that he wanted to get done. All the sudden his phone began to ring.  
  
Cooter sighed. Why was it that he could never get anything done around here without being bothered by something? He picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Silence.   
  
Confused, Cooter tried again. "Hello?"   
  
Jonathan's heart was racing. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Finally, he just blurted out something. "Is this Cooter Davenport?"  
  
Cooter sighed again. 'Must be one of them dang reporters again.' "Yes, what can I do for you?"  
  
Jonathan's heart sped up. "Well, um, ok. My name's Jonathan Kent..." Jonathan stopped. Cooter didn't know Jonathan Kent. He knew Bo Duke. Summoning all his courage, Jonathan started again. "Cooter, it's me. Bo Duke."   
  
Bo heard some sounds on the other end but couldn't make out what was going on. "Cooter?"  
  
Silence.   
  
Cooter's jaw dropped. 'No, it can't be. Yes, it, it just has to be him. It just has to be!! "Bo, is it really you?"   
  
Bo smiled. "Yeah Cooter, it's me."  
  
By this time Cooter shot out of his chair. He was now gripping the receiver furiously. "I can't believe it! It's really you! Where are you? What's happened with you? Are you ok?.."   
  
"Whoa Cooter, easy!" Bo stopped his friend from having a heart attack. "One question at a time. Yes, it's really me. Number two, I'm in Smallville, Kansas, and three, I'm ok."   
  
Amidst all the excitement that Cooter was in he stopped. "Smallville? Kansas? How the heck did ya get out there?"   
  
"It's a long story, Cooter." Bo replied. "So, when do you think you can come out here?"  
  
"Right now." Cooter said, smiling over the phone. "I'll be on the first plane out to Metropolis."  
  
"Good thing." Bo replied. "Oh Cooter, one more thing. Do you know how I can get a hold of Luke or Daisy?"  
  
Cooter smiled again. "Don't worry about them. I'll take care of that."   
  
"Thanks Cooter." Bo replied. "I'll see in a few days."   
  
"Right." Cooter replied. He hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. Running out of his office he let out a healthy "YEEHAW!!" causing the maid around the corner to jump.  
  
On this night, Cooter Davenport's work would have to wait.  
  
****

**METROPOLIS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT  
**

Cooter arrived in Metropolis after a boggy 4 1/2 air flight. He signed for his luggage and a rental car and pointed it south towards Small vile.   
  
From the west a woman blazed along the interstate on a motorcycle. Her name was Daisy Duke. After hearing the news that Bo was alive she immediately packed up and left her research lab in San Francisco and headed for Smallville.   
  
From the east came an orange stock car with a rebel flag and a huge '01' painted on the doors. It was Luke Duke. Daisy had called him telling him that Bo was alive and he immediately got in the General Lee and headed for Smallville, Kansas.   
  
Things at the farm had quietened down a little but anticipation was thick. Jonathan couldn't wait to see his family and friend again that it was making him sick.   
  
Clark watched as his father paced the kitchen for the millionth time. "Dad, your going to wear a hole in the floor." Clark told his father.  
  
Jonathan sighed. "I know, but you can't say that this a little exciting." Clark nodded.  
  
"I can't wait either, dad. It'll be really neat to have them around." Clark responded.   
  
Just then, Jonathan heard a car pull up the drive. Excited, he and Clark ran outside only to find Martha pulling up in her car. "Honey, what's wrong?" Martha asked.   
  
"I thought you were somebody else." Jonathan replied. Martha nodded understandingly.   
  
Just then, another car pulled into the drive. It pulled alongside Martha's. The man that got out was sight for sore eyes.   
  
Cooter looked around the farm before his eyes finally rested on the object of his search.  
  
"Bo!"  
  
"Cooter!"  
  
The two lifelong friends ran towards each other and embraced in a hug. Then they pulled back to look at one another. "My god, Bo, I can't believe it!"   
  
"Me neither, Cooter." Bo replied.   
  
The two friends were about to be conversing some more when the rumble of a motorcycle engine. Both men turned around to see a woman riding a Harley pull in front of the two men. The rider got off and pulled off her helmet.  
  
"Daisy!" The two men yelled in unison.  
  
"Hey Cooter." Daisy turned to her cousin. "Bo!" She grabbed Bo as he swung her around. Bo stopped and the two hugged each other.   
  
The commotion was all but silence again when another sound, this of a car, broke through the small group. Bo, Daisy, Cooter, Martha, and Clark all looked up the drive and noticed an orange car pulling in. The driver, a man with dark hair, exited through the window. 'Window?' Martha and Clark thought.   
  
The man made his way from the car to Bo, Daisy, and Cooter, his face set solid. He never smiled once as he stopped in front of them.  
  
"Bo." the dark haired man acknowledged his cousin.  
  
"Luke." Bo returned it. "It's been a while."   
  
"That it has." Luke replied calmly. He continued to remain calm but couldn't hold it for much longer. A sly smile appeared on his face as he grabbed his cousin in a bear hug. "It's been a while, cousin." Luke told him.   
  
"I know." Bo replied. The two pulled apart.   
  
Jonathan turned to look at this wife and son. "Don't be shy, y'all. C'mon down and say hi."   
  
Martha and Clark eased their ways down to the others. "Hi, I'm Martha. Jon... er, Bo's wife, and this is our son, Clark." Clark politely shook hands with the others as they all walked into the house.   
  
End of Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter four

The Dukes of Smallville  
  
Chapter four.  
  
Once everyone was inside the house Bo began to retell the story of how he left Hazzard and ended up in Smallville and ultimately, how he became Jonathan Kent.   
  
"It's incredible that your still alive." Daisy commented as she took another sip of her lemonade.   
  
"I know." Jonathan agreed.   
  
The six were quiet for a while till Clark piped up. "Dad, is it ok if I go outside and see the General Lee?"   
  
Jonathan smiled. "Sure, go ahead, son." And with that Clark scurried out of the house as fast as he could without raising suspicions to the orange stock car.  
  
Within a couple of hours it was close to calling a night around the Kent house hold. The Dukes and Cooter had made plans to stay at the local hotel in town but Jonathan and Martha flat out refused. Daisy would get the spare room which left Luke and Cooter to debate over Clark's. Cooter won of course, since he was a U.S. Senator and had been in several debase already. Luke ended up with the hide-a-bed couch in the living room. Clark was just as content to sleep in the loft as he was his own room so that's where he ended up.   
  
It was around six-thirty in the morning when Clark woke up. Chores would have to be done before school so Clark went to on to do them. He remembered that he would have to do them at a normal pace and not use his powers. It would take longer but his secret would still be safe.  
  
As Clark did his chores he wondered, should they tell Luke, Daisy, and Cooter about him? That was something that he would bring to his parent's attention the next time they all sat down and talked.   
  
With his chores done Clark headed inside, showered, changed his clothes, and was prepared to leave when he saw the school bus go by his house, again. Clark knew he'd have to get to school but couldn't use his superspeed because of all the extra company. So, he went to his dad to ask for a lift.  
  
"Sure son, I'll take you." Jonathan told his young son. Clark went outside and patiently waited for his father while Jonathan talked to Luke. Luke grinned, and handed a set of keys to him.   
  
"Clark, get in." Jonathan said as he exited the house.   
  
"The General."  
  
"The General?" a bewildered Clark asked.  
  
"Yes, the General." Jonathan replied. Clark shrugged his shoulders and headed up to the orange car. Jonathan, on the driver's side, swung his legs through the window and slid inside. Clark tried to copy him but ended up getting his right leg caught outside, causing him to get in a bind. Clark straightened himself and slid down into the passenger seat, ignoring the grin his father was making. Jonathan fired up the General Lee and the two headed off for Smallville High.  
  
Smallville High was a bustle of activity in the morning with students trying to either make it to their lockers or classrooms or just try and hang out with their friends. Two friends in particular, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, were waiting for their other friend, Clark Kent, to show up.   
  
"I wonder what could've happened." Chloe stated as she leaned against one of the school's walls. "Normally if he misses the bus he's here when we get here and he isn't today. Something must've happened."  
  
"Chloe, don't worry about him. Clark will be here any minute." her friend, Pete, told her. "It there's one thing we both know about Clark Kent it's that he's full of surprises."  
  
Pete had no idea of how right he was.  
  
A bright orange Dodge Charger came blasting through the downtown streets of Smallville before turning on the main drag. The car's v-8 revving high as the driver spun the car around a turn heading for the school. People walking down the streets stopped in their tracks at the sight of the orange car driving wildly in their town.  
  
"Who was that?" Nell Potter asked no one in particular as she noticed a car with a huge '01' blast past her store.   
  
The students at Smallville High were just about to go in and start their classes when the rumble of an engine made most of them stop and turn around.   
  
Jonathan Kent spun the car around a turn and stopped. He noticed some construction workers ahead and what looked like dirt piled up in the form of a ramp. Jonathan smiled. "Son, you might want to hang on." The next thing Clark knew, his father was gunning the Charger towards the ramp! "Oh god...." was all Clark could get out as they hit the ramp.  
  
The Smallvile High students watched as the orange car headed for a dirt ramp that was sitting right in front of them! In the blink of an eye the car hit the ramp and sailed through the air. About thirty-five feet from the ramp the car came down, violently. Amazingly though, the orange car whipped around and began pulling up towards the school.  
  
The teenagers were a little more than shocked to see Clark Kent in the passenger seat with Jonathan in the driver's. Clark's skin color was pale and it didn't seem like he was breathing.   
  
Jonathan nudged his son. "Clark, it's over." Clark jerked suddenly and glanced over at his dad and then at the crowd of students that had amassed around the car. "Oh, thank, dad." Clark muttered. He pulled himself out through the window then reached in and grabbed his bag.   
  
"I'll see you later son." Jonathan stated while trying not to laugh. The orange Charger pulled away from the school with Jonathan hitting the Dixie horn. Several of the students suddenly encircled him.  
  
"Clark, man, that's the coolest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"Wow, who was that in that weird looking car?"  
  
"Clark! Oh my god, you could've been killed!" Chloe's voice seemed to come in over the other's. Clark snapped out of it and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way towards the entrance. "Chloe, I'm ok." He assured her. He flashed a smile to her and she returned it.   
  
"Ok, but just promise you'll never do something like that again!" She reminded him as they entered Smallville High together.  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five of the Dukes of Smallville

After dropping off Clark Jonathan headed back to the farm. Normally he would've sped home while behind the wheel of the General but this time he decided against it. Jonathan took his time getting home and for good reason.  
  
He had a lot on his mind. More specifically, the fact that his long lost relatives and friend were now at the farm. He'd been reunited with a part of his past and that made him beam with pride. It also saddened him because the one man that had helped him through a lot while he was younger was now gone.   
  
Jonathan thought back to the day when he left the farm. The last thing he remembered seeing were Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jessie in the rear view mirror. Each one hoping he'd turn back around. It never happened though and Bo kept on driving. A lone tear found it's way down Jonathan's cheek. He'd never get to see Uncle Jessie ever again.   
  
He hated himself. He hated that day and all that he'd done. He'd caused everyone nothing but pain and suffering. But in a way it was also rewarding. He was happily married to Martha, his beautiful wife, and they both their son, Clark. The decision that day was too bittersweet for him to think about anymore. Jonathan shoved the memory away and cranked up the radio on the General.   
  
Once back at the farm Jonathan headed out to the barn to get something's done. He also wanted to be alone from everyone else. Time passed quickly for him as he didn't recognize it was time for lunch when Luke came out to get him.   
  
When lunch was over with Jonathan headed back out to the back forty to get some work done. Luke and Cooter offered to help to which he accepted. The three men left leaving Daisy and Martha in the house to clean up.   
  
"You seem like you're really happy out here, Bo." Luke commented as the three worked on one of the tractor's that had broke down.   
  
Bo grabbed a wrench. "Yeah, you could say that I am."   
  
Cooter was busy taking one the front wheels off but glanced over to his friend. "Hey Bo, mind if I ask ya something."   
  
"Nah Cooter, go on ahead." Bo replied.   
  
Cooter stopped what he was doing and headed over to where Bo was working underneath the tractor. "Do you ever regret leavin' Hazzard?"   
  
Bo stopped what he was doing and pulled himself out from underneath the tractor. "Yeah Cooter, I do. I did something incredibly stupid. I left the farm and my family and friends for what I wanted to do. I put myself ahead of everyone else." He was about to say something else when the jack supporting the front of the tractor gave way.  
  
"Bo!" Cooter yelled. He reached down and pulled his friend out of the way seconds before the behemoth would've pinned him. Unfortunately there was a problem with his action.   
  
Cooter's leg was pinned underneath the tractor and he was screaming in pain.  
  
Martha and Daisy had finished up in the kitchen and were outside talking some more when Jonathan pulled up. He got out. "Martha, Daisy, something's happened to Cooter! We need to call the paramedics and probably the fire department!  
  
"Jonathan what happened?" Martha asked as she and Daisy followed the frantic man inside the house. "The tractor we were working on fell. Cooter pulled me out of the way but got his leg stuck underneath instead."   
  
Daisy looked at him with shock. "Oh my god! Is he ok?"   
  
Jonathan shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was screaming his head off when I left."   
  
Martha grabbed her husband. "Jonathan, there's another way."  
  
Jonathan looked at her before the reality of what she was proposing sat in. "Martha! We can't do that! What about Clark's secret?"  
  
It was about this time that Daisy cut in. "What does Clark have to do with this?" The two Kent's looked at her then back at one another.   
  
"Fine." Jonathan grumbled. "Call the school. Tell'em to get Clark out here as fast as possible." Martha nodded and made the call.   
  
Clark was unsure as to why he was pulled out of class all the sudden. The only thing the principal had told him was that it was an urgent call from his mother. Once he reached the office the secretary inside handed him the phone. "Hi mom."  
  
"Clark! Thank god I got you finally. You need to come home now! Cooter's stuck underneath a tractor out on the back forty!!"   
  
'Oh no.' Clark thought. "I'm on my way, mom." And with that Clark hung up the phone and headed out of the office. Once he was clear of it he supersped off to the farm.  
  
Clark arrived back at the farm in record time. He stopped at the farm house and from there he, Jonathan, Martha, and Daisy headed off in the truck. Daisy wondered how Clark managed to get back to the farm so fast but didn't ask any questions.   
  
They arrived at the scene just a few seconds later. It was still the same as before only this time Cooter was looking worse. Everyone hurried out of the truck. Jonathan cast a look to his son as Clark walked over to tractor. Without saying anything, Clark lifted the front of the tractor off the ground as if it weighed nothing. Luke and Daisy just stared in shock. Neither could've believed in their wildest dreams what they were seeing. Jonathan made his move and grabbed Cooter and pulled him out. Clark set the tractor back down and helped his father load Cooter in the back of the pickup. Luke and Daisy came out of their shock and got into the truck as they headed off for Smallville Medical Center.

End of Chapter five.


End file.
